Un mundo sin ti
by K-Marvelitas
Summary: "Tal vez no recuerdes todo de él, pero en tu interior lo conoces, sabes quien es él y sabes que no puede existir un mundo donde Steve viva sin ti. Sin su compañero." One Shot. Después de los eventos de Capitán América: Winter Soldier.


Los caóticos y aterradores momentos que la población civil había pasado con la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D., casi estaban borrados. Enterrados en la deficiente memoria del colectivo. La vida seguía su curso, volviendo a la normalidad. Tal vez ahora la humanidad estaba más alerta, menos confiada, pero seguía adelante y no iba a detenerse. Excepto para una persona. Alguien que había pensado que no tenía pasado.

La noche había traído consigo montones de nubes grises, casi totalmente negras que cubrían la inmensa bóveda celeste. La ligera brisa que atravesaba la ciudad tenía un ligero aroma a humedad. La tormenta no tardo en llegar. La lluvia caía a cantaros, inundando las calles mientras el cielo se iluminaba junto a los podersos sonidos que provocaban los rayos y que conseguían hacer vibrar los cristales de las ventanas en cada edificio.

El interior de la enorme y antigua casa de resposo se encontraba en penumbras, en silencio, como era usual en mitad de la noche. Dentro de una de las habitaciones más espaciosas, las cortinas se agitaban por el fuerte viento que se colaba por la ventana abierta. El piso al pie del alfeizar tenía un charco de agua.

Un rayo rompió el silencio e ilumino la habitación, revelando una figura oscura junto a la cama en la que se encontraba postrada una mujer anciana.

\- Debí suponer que si él había vuelto, tú también habrías regresado -habló la anciana con dificultad.- Han pasado tantos años, Sargento Barnes.

Un rayo volvió a caer mientras la figura se mantenía inmóvil, sin emitir ningún sonido, empapando el suelo con el agua que escurría de sus descuidadas prendas de vestir. Solo observando a la mujer. El silencio se había vuelto tan denso que lo único que ambos podían escuchar eran sus respiraciones. Una profunda y lenta, la otra agitada y con dificultad. El sonido de la tormenta se había apagado por completo para ambos.

\- ¿A qué has venido, Bucky? -preguntó Peggy Carter, después de tomar una profunda respiración para no perder el aliento. Sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro ensombrecido de aquel hombre.

\- ¿Quién es Bucky? -respondió la voz áspera, baja, del Soldado de invierno. Sus ojos clavados en las arrugas de la anciana, buscando rastros de las expresiones de la Carter que había conocido.

\- Si estas aquí, es porque lo sabes...o al menos tienes una idea, Sargento. -Un ataque de tos le cortó la respiración por un segundo haciendo que sus pulmones se sintieran como en llamas. Su temblorosa mano se alargó hasta el buro junto a la cama, alcanzando el vaso con agua aunque no creía tener la fuerza suficiente para sujetarlo. La mano fría y mojada de Bucky rodeó la suya que sostenía el vaso, ayudándole a acercarlo a su labios y a beber. Una vez que el vaso estuvo de nuevo en su lugar, los ojos de Peggy inspeccionaron el rostro que se había acercado lo suficiente.- Oh, Bucky. Estas aquí por Steve, siempre lo estuviste aun cuando estás tan confundido, lo buscas.

\- He hecho cosas...cosas horribles. Soy un asesino. Un monstruo -dijo la voz profunda del Soldado.- Yo iba a matarlo, no puedo recordar todo lo que él es para mi, no puedo recordar quién era antes de ser un arma.

\- Eres su mejor amigo. Eres la razón por la que decidió abrazar su destino como Capitán América y llevar a cabo el destino tan grande para el que estuvo marcado -tomó la mano de Bucky, apretándola suavemente.- Tal vez no recuerdes todo de él, pero en tu interior lo conoces, sabes quien es él y sabes que no puede existir un mundo donde Steve viva sin ti. Sin su compañero.

\- Tampoco puede existir sin ti, Peggy Carter.

\- Tal vez, pero yo he tenido una vida larga, feliz y estoy satisfecha. No me queda mucho tiempo, has regresado, no dejes solo a Steve. Ambos son hombres fuera de su tiempo, se necesitan -sonrió suavemente. Y por un segundo, Bucky se olvidó de que era una anciana, solo vio a la hermosa mujer que había sido la agente Carter.- Alguien debe tener fe en él. Tienes que ser tú.

\- Mis crimenes son tantos que no puedo contarlos, ya no soy James Buchanan Barnes. Soy el Winter Solder -tomó la mano de la mujer con firmeza.

\- Eres ambos, mereces una segunda oportunidad, Bucky -murmuró.- Solo tienes que expiar tus delitos, sé que lo harás.

La voz de la mujer sonaba cansada. Pudo notar que sus parpados estaban luchando por caer. Carter se veía frágil y vulnerable. Fue entonces que pudo creer en sus palabras, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Se inclinó sobre la cama, besandole la mano antes de soltarla, atravesando el dormitorio hasta la ventana abierta. La lluvía seguía cayendo en el exterior.

\- Siempre fuiste su corazón, agente Carter.

\- Y tú, siempre fuiste todo lo que él quiso, Sargento Barnes.

De reojo pudo ver la sonrisa en los labios de la mujer mayor, quien había vuelto a dejarse arrastrar por la inconsciencia. Sin decir ni una palabra más, salió por la ventana, cerrándola detrás de él antes de saltar hacia el suelo, cayendo de pie, dejando que la lluvia golpeara su rostro mientras se perdía entre las calles de la ciudad.


End file.
